Une nouvelle vie!
by shinji
Summary: Et si Clow revenait à la vie? dites moi ce que vous en passez


Titre : Une nouvelle vie !  
  
Auteur : Shinji (c'est moi ! Ah vous le savez déjà ? Ah bon, bien !)  
  
Alors rien n'est à moi sauf Meï, Xia et l'histoire ! Bon c'est tout, bonne lecture. (C'est un one shot.)  
  
Préambule : Nos héros ont 16-17 ans. Anthony et Lionel sont revenus au Japon. Anthony a sorti avec Tiffany pendant six mois mais elle l'a largué, il y a quelque temps. Sinon pour la suite il vous reste qu'a lire..  
  
Anthony dormait paisiblement tout en rêvant d'une jeune fille. Une chose était sur, c'est que ce n'était pas Tiffany. Longtemps il l'avait cru puis à leur rupture il y a une semaine, il avait su. Dans la chambre une lueur blanche verte pale au milieu apparaît tout doucement comme pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. Lentement la lueur prend la forme d'une jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux châtains foncés. Elle regarda d'abord la chambre puis reviens sur Anthony qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ce qui fit décrocher un sourire à la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment d'observation, la fille décida de le réveiller.  
  
_Clow ! Clow réveille toi, j'ai à te parler !  
  
_CLOW TU TE REVEILLE OUI OU NON !  
  
_Ca va ; je suis réveillé pas la peine de crier comme une malade !  
  
Coup d'?il dubitatif apparament il est pas très bien réveillé pour ne pas se rendre compte à qu'il parle.  
  
_Que me veux tu Meï ?  
  
_(Petit sourire)La date.  
  
_Tu me réveille pour avoir la date d'aujourd'hui !  
  
_En effet.  
  
_On est le 23  
  
_(Qui s'amuse de plus en plus)Non l'année ?  
  
_Meï ! Tu te fous de moi ou quoi !  
  
_Non je veux juste l'année.  
  
_2002. QUOI ! Comment es tu là ? Tu es morte !  
  
_(Se retient difficilement de rire)Toi aussi !  
  
_Je me suis réincarné !  
  
_Nous y voilà. Je suis venu vous séparer Anthony et toi. _Comment ? Heu... Pourquoi ?  
  
_Tu en as fini avec Sakura non ? Bien alors laisse ce gosse vivre une vie à peu près normale.  
  
_Moui pourquoi pas. Et j'ai hâte de revoir ma s?ur ! ( Xia )  
  
_Très bien ! Assied toi au bord du lit ! Tiens tu dors en caleçon ? Hum en plus t'es bien musclé !  
  
_C'est pas le moment de me reluqué  
  
Meï haussa les épaules et se mit à dire des paroles sans queue ni sens ses mains jointes en dessous de son menton. Clow savait ce qu'essayé Meï et il prié pour que ça marche et qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Car tel qu'il connaît Meï il savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour les enchantements. Pourtant elle était très douée pour faire apparaître toutes sorte de chose dans ses mains ou se transformé en animal. Il serrait les doigts sur la couverture quand il sentit quelque chose se glissait or de lui. Il y avait un grand vent dans la chambre et Anthony n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux ainsi que Clow qui était à coté de lui. Soudain le vent cessa, il se sentait diffèrent.  
  
_c'était dur mais j'ai réussi  
  
Anthony ouvrit les yeux sur l'adolescente qui s'était assit sur une chaise et regardé à coté de lui. Machinalement il regarda à coté de lui pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il y avait un ado comme lui les cheveux un peu plus longs(mi-oreille) qui gardait les yeux fermés.  
  
_Tu sais que tu es trop mignon avec la peau verte !  
  
_Hein !  
  
Puis il courut vers la salle de bain pour vérifier si ce que disait Meï était vrai.  
  
_ Tiens tu es réveillé Anthony ! Qui c'était ? Clow, je vous ai séparé puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici !  
  
_Ah !  
  
Trop surpris pour pouvoir dire autre chose puis il tomba évanouit. Meï se leva pour le recoucher.  
  
_Le manque de pouvoir ?  
  
_ Entre au chose oui. Il récupéra vite. La formule nous a demandés beaucoup d'énergie. Alors ta peau ?  
  
_Tu vas voir ma peau toi !  
  
Puis il commença une bataille pour voir qui était le plus fort d'entre les deux. Au bout de cinq minutes de bataille Meï se retrouva coincé sous un Clow à l'air triomphant. Tout en faisant mine de vouloir l'étranglé, il posa ses deux mains sur son cou et sentit un pouls et resta à la regardé avec des yeux de carpe. Meï en profita pour le pousser mais son élan fut stoppé net quand elle sentit un battement de c?ur sous la poitrine de son compagnon.  
  
_Clow, ton. ton  
  
_Tu es en vie.  
  
_Toi aussi  
  
_Vous devriez voir votre tête a tous les deux ! Oh ! La belle position, on pourrait penser que tout les deux vous .  
  
_Xia ! Arrête et comment ça se fait ? Read dégage de là, il faut que je m'assoie.  
  
_Comment n'en sais rien ! Par contre ce que je sais c'est que vous devez vivre jusqu'à ce que vous mouriez. En plus ça vous laisse une chance pour vous deux ! Bye !  
  
_XIA ! !  
  
_ C'est ta s?ur tu en es sur ?  
  
_ J'en suis plus sur, tiens il se réveille. On va devoir lui expliquer.  
  
La conversation dura jusqu'à 4h du matin où tout fut expliqué en large et en travers. On leur trouvèrent de nouveau nom (ben oui ca fait risque de faire bizarre après se tout le monde un Clow Read (surtout lui) et une Meï Lang surtout auprès de Sakura and co) donc Clow Read sera maintenant Matt Morgane Li le frère jumeau d'Anthony qui était resté en Angleterre et Meï devint Meï Trust meilleure amie d'Anthony. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée s'inventer un passé puis ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons étaient dans la cuisine en train de déjeuné dans un silence pesant.  
  
_Salut les mecs !  
  
_Salut Meï  
  
_Bonjour.  
  
_Hum des pankaes ! J'adore !  
  
_Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai crée Kero.  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Vois tu Anthony le garde mangé ne vidait plus alors ..  
  
_CLOW READ ! Retire ça tout de suite !  
  
DRING DRING  
  
_Tiens on sonne ! J'y vais !  
  
_Un jour celui là, je.. alors Anthony comment te sens tu ?  
  
_Bizarre. Et toi ?  
  
_Moi ? Hum, voyons je vis alors que je suis morte il y a un peu plus de 8 siècles fauchait par une calèche. A part ça je vais bien.  
  
_Alors Anthony tu passe la journée avec Sakura et les autres au parc.  
  
_Mais vous ?  
  
_T'en fais pas on doit s'acheter des vêtements en ville donc temps que tu évite d'aller en ville il ne devrez pas y avoir de problème.  
  
_Moui mais comment fais t'on pour payer ? T'as une de tes superbes idées Meï ?  
  
_ Je vous laisserai de l'argent sur la table avant de partir pour le parc. Et demain on ira voir l'école pour vous inscrire.  
  
_ Pas de problème ! Et toi Clow ?  
  
_Non plus. Bien maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
_Question débile. Moi je me venge ! Non mais osais me traité de ventre sur pattes. Attend que je t'attrape toi !  
  
_ AU SECOURS !  
  
La matinée se déroula entre chamaille et explication aux gardiens (Gothar et Ruby Moon) puis ils firent une bataille d'oreillers. A midi, ils durent nettoyé le salon remplit de plumes vers 14 h, Anthony partit au parc laissant Meï et «matt » tout seuls étant donné que Gothar voulait voir Kero pour parler des nouveaux jeux de play et que Samantha était partit avec Matthieu au cinéma (je vous l'ai pas dit ? Ils sortent ensembles) donc ils sont tous les deux dans le salon en train de se disputé pour le programme télé. Après le film ils décidèrent d'aller s'acheter les vêtements et leurs fournitures.  
  
_On va ou d'abord ?  
  
_ M'acheter des vêtements, toi tu peux emprunté à Anthony. Moi pas trop surtout les dessous !  
  
_D'accord allez viens, il y a un bus !  
  
L'après midi passa bien vite. A cinq heures ils rentrèrent après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis ils attendirent Anthony pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir. Le lendemain passa aussi vite après les inscriptions et une visite à Mlle Moreau pour lui expliqué le pourquoi du comment afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise de voir débarqué deux ados de plus de 8 siècles à ses cours.  
  
Une semaine passa et Matt et Meï s'étaient bien intégré sans trop penser au passé. Il ne restait que Lionel qu'il ne leurs adressé presque pas la parole mais ils le comprenaient après tout chaque nouveau depuis quelques années était doté de pouvoir. Donc dans un sens il avait raison puisqu'ils avaient bien des pouvoirs qu'ils ne pourraient utiliser que dans deux semaine et de plus ils étaient nés, il y a 8 siècles de cela. Un coup de fil de sa mère montra à Lionel qu'il devait se méfier des deux nouveaux.  
  
_Allô ici Lionel.  
  
_Allô Lionel c'est ta mère je te téléphone pour savoir si ici tout ce passe bien.  
  
_Oui tout ce passe bien. Dites moi, est ce que Anthony a bien un frère jumeau ?  
  
_Un frère jumeau ? ! Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?  
  
_Deux nouveaux sont arrivés il y a une semaine l'un ressemble à Anthony les cheveux à la mi-oreille et l'autre est châtaine aux yeux vert émeraude et est soi disant la meilleure amie d'Anthony ses parents seraient morts dans un accident de voiture il y a un mois. Ca serait pour ca qu'ils ont rejoins Anthony et ont été placés sous la tutelle de Mlle Moreau.  
  
_Et le frère ?  
  
_Il avait préféré resté en Angleterre et ce sont les parents de la fille qui se sont occupé de lui.  
  
_Hum Comment s'appellent t'ils ?  
  
_Meï Trust et Matt Morgane Li.  
  
_Bien je vais faire des recherches sur eux je te rappelle. Au revoir  
  
_Au revoir mère.  
  
Trois jours plus tard :  
  
_Allô Lionel !  
  
_Oui mère, qui y a t'il ?  
  
_Tu as eu raison de te méfier, Anthony n'a jamais eu de frère encore moins un jumeau et cette Meï je ne sais pas qui elle est. Sinon par rapport aux descriptions que tu m'as donné ils ressemblent à Clow et une certaine Meï Lang une grande amie de Xia Read. Ce qui est le plus étrange est que non seulement elles se ressemblent mais portent le même prénom et qui plus ait Matt est le second prénom de Clow Read et apparemment ils se ressemblent eux aussi. Les peintures datent quand Clow avait 16 ans.  
  
_Ce que voulait dire qu'ils pourraient être Clow Read et Meï Lang !  
  
_Oui. Comment je n'en sais rien.  
  
_Mais ils ne pourraient ne pas l'être ?  
  
_En effet. Ecoute moi bien. Ils pourraient l'être comme ne pas l'être. S'ils ne le sont pas ils sont très puissants puisque apparemment ils sont croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont Meï Trust et Matt Morgane Li. Sois prudent mon fils.  
  
_Oui mère. A bientôt !  
  
L'après midi, il raconta à Tiffany ce qu'il savait qui était d'accord avec lui et lui dit qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Sakura demain.  
  
_Sakura, j'ai à te parler à propos de Meï et Matt.  
  
_Lionel je le sais sois prudente mais je fais confiance à Anthony et s'il a confiance en eux alors j'ai confiance en eux !  
  
_Mais Sakura regarde moi et dis moi que tu fais totalement confiance à Anthony.  
  
_Tiffany ne te mêle pas de ça ! Oui il a toute ma confiance !  
  
_Anthony n'a jamais eu de frère Sakura !  
  
_Décidément vous deux je ne vous pensais pas capable de ça ! Non vraiment pas !  
  
_Et toi tu es trop aveugle pour la vérité en face.  
  
_Lionel.  
  
_Non laisse moi terminé Tiffany. Et tu crois qu'ils n'auraient pas été capables de jeter un sort sur Anthony voir la ville entière. C'est que tu es idiote ! Je n'ai plus rien a faire avec toi adieu ! Tu viens Tiffany ?  
  
_ J'arrive ! Sakura.  
  
_Quoi ! Il a raison ! C'est vous les abrutis tu ferais mieux d'y aller il va s'impatienter.  
  
_Oui mais fais attention !  
  
_Sakura pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
_Oh pour rien Meï. Comment vas tu ?  
  
_Bien et j'ai hâte d'être au bal d'hiver ! Et toi ?  
  
_Pas tellement je n'ai plus de cavalier.  
  
_Oh je vois ! Tu n'as qu'a y aller avec Anthony il n'en a pas encore !  
  
_Et toi tu y vas avec qui ?  
  
_Avec Matt j'ai perdu un pari. Tu viens avec nous ?  
  
_Oui pourquoi pas. Quel pari as tu perdu ?  
  
_ Le résultat d'un match de foot.  
  
Le soir venu tout mangé une pizza en train de regarder un film à la télé quand Sakura arriva en pleur et battue.  
  
_Oh ! Sakura qui t'a fait ça ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas ! Ils m'ont entraîné dans une rue sombre.  
  
_Anthony, Clow allez me chercher des vêtements dans ma chambre une bassine d'eau tiède et des serviettes vite ! Sakura regarde moi ! Ils ne t'ont pas violé ? Ni pris quelque chose ?  
  
_Non mais ils ont dit que ça devrait m'apprendre à avoir confiance en n'importe qui !  
  
_Voilà la bassine et les serviettes.  
  
_Merci Clow  
  
_Et les vêtements !  
  
_Merci Anthony et maintenant montez en haut et ne descendez que lorsque je vous le dirai. Déshabille toi. J'irai mettre tes vêtements à la machine.  
  
_Dis Meï tu as appelé Matt Clow pourquoi ?  
  
_Tu verras plus tard passe moi tes vêtements et rince tes blessures je ferais celles de derrière et puis tu auras le droit d'avoir les réponses à tes questions, OK ?  
  
_OK.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée après avoir téléphoné chez Sakura pour dire qu'elle dormait ici, ils expliquèrent qui, quoi, comment etc. Ils décidèrent de se coucher et de monter la garde auprès de Sakura pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemar. Le premier tour était pour Meï puis se fut à Anthony.  
  
Sakura bougeait, Anthony se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'elle avait et lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'elle se calme. Il commençait à enlever sa main quand Sakura lui repris sa main.  
  
_Reste s'il te plaît ne pars pas !  
  
Anthony enleva ses chaussons et monta sur le lit auprès de Sakura qui se blottit contre lui recherchant un peu de chaleur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux pour ne se réveillé que le lendemain matin pour aller à l'école.  
  
Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres, sans que Lionel n'adresse la parole à l'un des quatre. Il sortait maintenant avec Tiffany. Les filles s'achetaient tous les accessoires pour aller au bal qui était dans une semaine. Sakura avait une magnifique robe rose pastel ou on avait cousu de fil blanc argenté une branche de fleur de cerisier une étoile en dessous en fil jaune avec des rubans blanc dans ses cheveux et Meï une robe dégradée vert pale bleue nuit avec des étoiles des lunes et des soleils au bas de sa robe, au bout des manches et à son décolleté plus le ruban bleu nuit à ses cheveux.  
  
Le soir du bal les deux garçons eurent le souffle coupé, elles étaient divines tout simplement. Durant toute la soirée, ils dansèrent ensembles et furent élus reines et rois de la soirée au moment de repartir ils furent bloqués par :  
  
_Les Li au grand complet quel honneur.  
  
_Meï fait gaffe c'est Yelan Li et ses enfants. (la mère les s?urs et le fils)  
  
_Et alors ? L'autre il est bien.. Ce qu'il est.  
  
_Elle marque un point Anthony.  
  
_Merci Sakura de me soutenir très gentil. ( pas de confusion c'est Anthony qui parle)  
  
_Bon étant qui je suis est ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous nous vouliez ?  
  
_Ce que nous voulons de vous battre  
  
_Pourquoi ?  
  
_Meï et Sakura on est plus puissant qu'eux et ça les gêne non ?  
  
_Trêve de bavardages commençons.  
  
Les incantations d'appel fusé chez les Li tandis que les autres regardé leur montres.  
  
_Hum ils ont terminé. A vous les gars !  
  
Clow sortit une clef argent comme celle d'Anthony (qui est jaune)et ils se mirent à recité  
  
_Clef du sceau sacré dévoile nous ta véritable nature moi Clow Read (Anthony) je te l'ordonne ! A vous les filles !  
  
_Sakura a toi l'honneur !  
  
_Clef qui recèle le pouvoir de l'étoile montre nous ta véritable nature moi Sakura je te l'ordonne !  
  
_Clef du cristal dévoile toi !  
  
La clef se transforma en un bâton enroulé avec de l'argent et au bout un cristal.  
  
_Clow Read et Meï Lang. Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir en vie.  
  
_Que nous voulez vous ?  
  
_Clow, tu n'es qu'un ados qui ne contrôle pas encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs.  
  
_Donc vous voulez nous transformer en pantins lui et moi.  
  
_Non je voulais vous voir tout simplement.  
  
_Hein ? !  
  
_Et d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas en tenue adéquate pour un combat. Au revoir. On s'en va !  
  
_ Vous n'avez pas vu Sakura ?  
  
_Va voir près de la falaise. Moi et Clow on rentre !  
  
_Veux pas rentrer !  
  
_Même pas pour moi ? (petit air de chien battu)  
  
_Heu non ! Heu si, bien sur.  
  
Près de la falaise Sakura pleurait en regardant les étoiles.  
  
_Sakura pourquoi tu pleures ? Anthony vint se placer près d'elle  
  
_Je ne sais pas ! Elle se plaça sur les genou du magicien qui la berça doucement  
  
_Mon amour pour Lionel s'est très vite dégradé quand il m'a largué je n'ai rien ressentie et aussi quand il a annoncé qu'il sortait avec Tiffany. Dis tu crois qu'on sera de nouveau amis avec eux bien qu'on leur ait caché pour Clow et Meï ?  
  
_Bien sur ! Regarde toi tu m'as pardonné non ?  
  
_Oui mais c'est différent !  
  
_En quoi ? Tu sais je suis très heureux pour eux deux alors arrête de te poser des questions veux tu ?  
  
_Oui mais seulement si tu laisse un soirée de répit à Clow et à Meï en venant dormir chez moi ! Allez il n'y a personne et Kero chez Tiffany !  
  
_D'accord tu me feras toujours rire ma Sakura !  
  
_ Tu peux répéter ?  
  
_Tu me feras toujours rire.  
  
_Non les derniers mots.  
  
_Heu ma Sakura ? Tu n'aime pas ça ?  
  
_Si ! Mais je. Les lèvres de son compagnon l'empêchèrent de continuer.  
  
_Si on rentrait il commence à faire froid.  
  
_ Hum tu as raison et on continuera ce qu'on a commencer !  
  
Tandis que chez Anthony c'était la guerre  
  
_Clow ou es tu ? On ne joue pas à cache-cache tu sais ? En rentrant dans la chambre de ce dernier sans allumer la lumière.  
  
_Oui je sais ! Et je t'ai eu ! En sautant sur sa victime et en s'asseyant à califourchon dessus  
  
_C'est de la triche !  
  
_Possible, avec toi il y a de la triche des que je suis dans les parages et.  
  
_Ta mère a raison tu es pire qu'une pipelette mais j'ai un moyen de te faire taire.  
  
_Lequel ?  
  
_Celui ci.  
  
Puis elle l'embrassa tandis qu'il refermait la porte. S'ils avaient fait plus attention ils auraient put entendre un oui suivit d'un c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais le reste ne regarde qu'eux et eux seuls. Ils se marient (Sakura et Anthony, Lionel et Tiffany ; Clow et Meï ; ..) et eurent plein d'enfants etc.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Dites moi ce vous en penser please (le bouton sur votre gauche «go ») 


End file.
